


Septimus Heap Soulmate AUs

by sociallyawkwardteen



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardteen/pseuds/sociallyawkwardteen
Summary: A collection of soulmate au oneshots for the Septimus Heap series. Multishipping and Modern AUs also.





	1. Immortal Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is when someone turns 18, they stop aging so that they can grow old with their soulmate. Also this takes place at ths end of Fyre.

As festivities of Jenna's coronation began to gradually calm down, Marwick stood diligently beside Zelda Heap, a woman that he'd been living with in the Marram Marshes for several years. Zelda Heap may have appeared young, with her curly blonde Heap hair and tall posture, but she was truly old enough to be Marwick's grandmother. It was due to the Rules of the Keeper that prevented Zelda from finding her soulmate, for no Keepers were to get married. This was one of the reasons why Zelda had decided to make Marwick the next Keeper. She did not desire to be Keeper all her life, plus she thought that whoever her soulmate was, had waited long enough.

Zelda was the closest Marwick had ever had to a real mother, despite having met his biological family. Standing a short ways off was one of the many Heap brothers. The wild straw-colored hair and brilliant green Wizard eyes made them easy to identify. The Heap brother saw his great-aunt and Marwick and walked over. Soon, Aunt Zelda and him had begun talking

Something about the man Zelda was speaking to caught Marwick's attention. Marwick was sure he recognized that specific Heap, and he remembered. It was Sam Heap, one of the four Heap brothers that Marwick had lived with in the Forest many years ago. At the time, Marwick, known then as Wolf Boy, had never spoken, due to years of conditioning in the Young Army.

"Wolf Boy?" Sam addressed Marwick with the question. The voice dragged him out of his thoughts and caused him to look at the one speaking.

“It’s Marwick now,” Marwick said. Sam and Marwick locked eyes and instantly both of them felt something within them change. No longer did their bodies feel Frozen in Time, like they had, like all do, felt since they had turned sixteen. Sam knew instantly what must have occurred, having once asking Simon what it felt like when he met Lucy. The strongly-built, dark-skinned, dark-haired boy was **Destined** to be with him until they died and entered ghost hood together. Marwick, however, had no idea was this feeling was, but he welcomed it.

Zelda noticed a sudden change within both of them herself. She smiled softly to herself. She supposed she had already broken Keeper tradition by having a male be the Keeper, so she was more than willing to allow any future wedding plans. Slowly, both Marwick and Sam began to talk. The energy from the change within them flowing into every word. Never once did conversation fade between them. Soon, Zelda simply excused herself to speak with one of her many other nephews, but neither Marwick nor Sam noticed her leaving, far to engrossed in each other to observe the world around them.

    The afternoon faded to twilight, and many of the other guests were leaving after giving final congratulations to the Princess now Queen. Marwick and Sam still stood beside the river, carrying on as if they had been close friends for many years. Septimus, Sam’s younger brother and Marwick’s friend, from their unfortunate experience together in the Young Army, found his way to his great-Aunt Zelda, who was staring with an enduring smile at the two chatting young men.

    “What are you smiling about Aunt Zelda?” Septimus asked.

    “I’m just happy that Marwick was able to find someone to spend all those lonely nights in Keeper’s cottage with,” Zelda replied while looking up at her great-nephew, who had recently gotten tall enough to require her to look up to meet his gaze.

    “What do you mean?” the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice asked while following her blue Witch eyes and gasping in shock, “You mean Sam? Are they **Destined**?”

    “It certainly seems that way,” Zelda mused with a smile.

    “Then good for them!” said, now Queen, Jenna, who had planned to talk with her biological father, Milo, but found their conversation more interesting.

    “I have to agree. I hope they age well together for a long time.” Zelda said with a smile as the couple began to walk off to share the news with Silas and Sarah Heap, Sam’s parents.

* * *

    Seven years and numerous trips through the Ancient Ways later, Marwick holds Sam’s hand tightly, his own hand shaking slightly with anxiety. Sam sat on the floor by the exit of an Ancient Way, the last one before they would be home again. Marwick crouched beside him, deep brown eyes locked onto Sam’s green ones. Both of them knew that their time together in life would be soon cut short, as blood continued to seep from the cut in Sam’s abdomen, with part of a blade still embedded within, unbeknownst to the pair. The dark tunnel was only illuminated by the purple haze of the **Seal** that trapped them, preventing them from getting to the only chance of help they had. Kaznim, a young girl that they had barely saved from a fate of being buried alive, was pounding her fists on the **Seal** in a vain attempt to get help from the other side.

    “Marwick…” Sam said quietly.

    “Sam, save your strength. You still need to make it to the Wizard Tower to treat your wounds.” Marwick said gently while placing a calloused hand on Sam’s pale, and quickly looking paler, cheek.

    “Marwick,” Sam spoke again as his hand overlapped the hand on his face, “I know my chances are slim. Just promise that if I die here, you’ll spend the year and a day with my ghost? So that I won’t be alone?”

    Tears filled Marwick’s eyes, he forced them back as he replied, “Every single day until we can travel together again.”

    “Marwick?”

    “Yes, Sam?

    “I’m glad you’re the one I was **Destined** to be with.”

    “Me, too. I love you, Sam.”

    “I love you, too.”

    As soon as the words had left their mouths, the **Seal** vanished and on the other side stood Septimus Heap, now ExtraOrdinary Wizard. When Septimus saw them, he instantly took over, instructing his own Apprentice to get help while he kept Sam alive. Still holding Sam’s hand, Marwick helped the two Heap brothers, that Septimus’ Apprentice had gotten, take Sam to the Infirmary at the Wizard Tower. With Sam finally safe and being treated, Marwick was able to relax. Marwick never once left Sam’s side during his recover, which Sam would never forget the rest of their days.


	2. Impetus Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is when the first words your soulmate will say to you is tattooed on your skin.

Simon walked to the classroom with purpose. He had nearly begged his father, Silas, to enroll him into what he overheard his parents talking about, a  **Trance** class. Simon, who had ambitions of being the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice, wanted to learn all he could of  **Magyk** . So, as he walked purposefully down the halls of the Ramblings, he decided that he would put all of his energy into this class and be the best student in it.

On the far side of the Ramblings, Lucy Gringe walked to a class of her own. A dance class that she had demanded to be in, for, on her right arm, were the first words her soulmate would say to her: ‘May I be your partner?’ Lucy was convinced that her soulmate would be at this class, which is why she had be so insistent to get into it when her parents were against it originally. 

She was determined to look and be her very best to impress her soulmate. Lucy’s brown hair was freshly washed, brushed, and braided, with her favorite ribbons laced through them. She was wearing one of her best tunics, a pink one with various colored flowers, which she embroidered, that matched her ribbons. Yet, she could not bear to leave her house without wearing her brown boots, even if they weren’t as nice. Lucy practiced in her mind how the class would go as she finished her stride to the classroom. 

It didn’t take Simon long after arriving in the class to learn that this was, in fact, not a  **Trace** class like his father had said. It was a dancing class. He stood as close to the back as he could manage without drawing any more attention to himself. Dancing was never something that appealed to him, and it still didn’t. The instructor called for everyone’s attention and began to speak, “Ok, everyone, today we’re going to begin working on basic movements, both individual and paired. We’ll do all the individual stretches first, but start thinking about who you may want to be a partner with.” 

After that announcement, Simon knew he was doomed, but Lucy, who stood in the front of the room, was elated. The instructor began to show and teach the various stretches and movements as everyone watched and mimicked her. Throughout the lesson the instructor would dance and flow through movements in a way that Simon had never really seen before. The calculated movements, counts, and focus required reminded Simon a lot of the spells he had been taught since a young age. 

As the reached the end of the stretches, he made a resolution. This may not have been the class he thought it would be, but he was going to give it his all. All of his focus. All of his energy. All of his respect. So he could maybe be like the instructor and be able to flow so easily from movement to movement with such beauty and grace. 

“Alright, everyone, that’s all the basic stretches for now. It’s time to find a partner. I made sure there was an equal number of young ladies and gentlemen so that everyone will have a partner. Go find one, and do be quick, please.” 

Simon’s newfound resolution nearly shattered to pieces at that moment. He could handle learning to dance on his own, but now he had to dance with someone else? What if they weren’t as determined as he was to succeed? That would irritate him to no end. Simon continued to debate the matter in his mind while the rest of the class found themselves partners, except for Lucy. Lucy was standing patiently and quietly near the center of the room, simply waiting to be asked. She knew someone was going to ask her, and she certainly didn’t want to mess something up by asking someone else herself. 

Most people had found their partners when Simon snapped out of his thoughts and quickly realized he was running out of time. He quickly looked around to find someone who didn’t already have a partner. Two brown braided mixed with several vibrant colors caught his attention. Simon didn’t know who it was, but hopefully it was someone that would be a good partner. He quickly approached the mysterious girl from where he stood in the back. 

Simon gently tapped her shoulder and asked, “May I be your partner?” The girl spun to face him, nearly hitting him in the face with her long hair, and exclaimed, “Of course, you can!” 

Soon Simon found himself face-to-face with Lucy Gringe, the daughter of one of the few people he’s ever known his father to dislike. Lucy seemed to realize the same thing at the same time that Simon did. Instantly, Lucy’s excited smile dropped, and Simon’s neutral expression changed to a scowl. Both of them quickly glanced around to see if there was anyone else without a partner. To their great displeasure, there was no one else. 

“Looks like everyone has a partner,” the instructor said, now with a partner of her own standing beside her, “So, let's get started with basic duo movements. We’ll start with how you stand and where you place your hands.” 

“You can’t seriously want to be my partner, do you?” Simon whispered while quickly copying the instructor’s positions. 

“We don’t have much of a choice now do we?” Lucy whispered back harshly, moving to the position also. 

“Well I want to do really well in this class, and I don’t want you holding me back, Gringe.”

“I was just about to say the same thing to you, Heap. I fully expect to meet my soulmate in this class, and I won’t have you making me look like a fool in front of them.” 

“What, you just assume that I’ll embarrass you just because I’m a Heap?”

“All you Heaps do is cause trouble. That’s what Father always says.”

“Oh, ya? Well, Dad always says that Gringes always assume the worst of people.” 

“My dad-”

“Excuse me!” the instructor yelled, stopping and looking pointedly at Simon and Lucy. Both Simon and Lucy stopped talking. They looked sheepishly at the teacher. “If you two are finished, I’d like to continue teaching.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Lucy and Simon muttered simultaneously, looking downcast. 

“Now, if you really want to excel in this class, you must get to know your partner. No dancer is a stranger to who they dance with. You must learn about each other in order to trust each other. Dancing is an intimate art. So, I want you to spend time outside of class with your partner. Not only to practice, but to getting to know each other.” the instructor said. A look of horror passed on Simon’s and Lucy’s faces. 

The class continued with teaching of basic movements. Simon kept his eyes firmly on his feet, ensuring he got every step right. It didn’t matter if Lucy Gringe was his partner; he’d be the best dancer there. Lucy’s eyes were also on her boots, more to ensure she didn’t step on Simon’s foot than anything else. But she couldn’t stop thinking about what her father would do if he found out a Heap was in her class. He would take her out of the class for certain, and she may never meet her soulmate. 

By the end of the class, both of them had made the unspoken decision to not inform their families of their partnership. They only needed to glance in each other’s eyes to understand that the other planned it the same as them. Once the instructor dismissed them, they both went home with resolute minds to be the best partners, not realizing the beginnings of a long life involving each other unfolding before them. 


	3. Timeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is where you have a timer somewhere on your body that counts down to when you will first meet your soulmate. Also Modern AU.

Marcellus Pye, a noted and well-respected Alchemist, hardly ever gave much thought to soulmate. Sure, he had a timer on his arm that showed how long it would be until he met his soulmate, but he rarely even looked at it. However, he knew that the numbers were abnormal. They were significantly higher than anyone he had ever seen. Centuries higher. It wasn’t until he made a breakthrough in sustaining youthfulness and longevity of life that his timer began to make since. It meant he would succeed! He would discover a way to live for at least another five centuries! Knowing that brought him to throwing everything into his work. Once he could live forever, he could unlock every other secret in the world! 

Sooner than he expected, Marcellus found himself five hundreds older with endless awards for his breakthroughs in science, yet he always kept the eternal youth to himself, often changing his name and remaking identities in order to avoid suspicion. He was now working for an extremely prestigious school in a wealthy city as one of the most respected professors. 

Marcellus, referred to as Dr. Pye by his students and professional peers, enjoyed teaching group after group of students, though very few showed much interest or promise in the field. But one student caught Marcellus’ attention: Septimus Heap, an exceptional boy that had gotten into the school several years early for his incredible talent in  **Magykal** studies. 

Septimus had an obvious gift for Alchemy as well, and Marcellus thought it a shame that Septimus was so focused on  **Magyk** that it took all his free time. It was then that Marcellus had a brilliant plan. He discussed it with Septimus himself, and Septimus seemed excited by the proposed idea: he could come and work in the lab in the two hours before his private  **Magyk** lessons. 

Marcia Overstrand paced in her tidy office while glancing at the clock repeatedly. The student that had scheduled himself for advanced private lessons was, again, late. He had promised last time that there wouldn’t be another incident, but here he was, late for the eighth time in the past two weeks. Suddenly, Septimus burst into the room, clearly distressed.

“I’m so sorry, Marcia. I lost track of the time and the moment I noticed I came running,” he said, breathing heavily between words. 

“Clearly the next thing I should teach you is how to  **Conjure** an accurate timepiece. Maybe after that you’ll stop rushing in here twenty minutes late,” Marcia scolded while crossing her arms. 

“I know, I’m sorry Marica. I have been practicing though, if that helps,” the blonde boy said while putting the various books in his arms down on a table. 

Septimus quickly sat down and began to prepare for the class. Marcia walked around the office, organizing things as she went. Once she walked past Septimus, a powerful scent infiltrated her nose. It smelled strongly of garlic. In fact, the smell was so prominent that Marcia was surprised she didn’t smell it when Septimus entered. 

“Septimus...What’s that smell?” Marcia asked. Septimus usually kept himself quite clean and fresh. The moment she finished her question, Septimus stiffened.

“Did some get on me?” Septimus muttered with a worried look. 

“Did  _ what _ get on you? You know, Septimus, I’d be very interested to know exactly what you’re doing that makes you be consistently late.” Marcia said, crossing her arms and staring down her student. 

“Uh, my sister….” Septimus began but trailed when he saw Marcia’s unconvinced face. 

“You have a two hour break between your last class and these lessons. That gives more than enough time to enjoy some free time then arrive here punctually. If you were late only once or twice, I wouldn’t say anything, but you’re starting to be consistently late suddenly. You were never late before. So, what changed? What keeps making you so terribly late?” Marcia demanded, growing irritable. 

“I-I’ve been spending my free time in the Alchemy Lab!” Septimus admitted quickly. 

“The Alchemy Lab? You’re not to be in there without supervision of a teacher! Some of the things in there are extremely dangerous,” she said, her anger mixing with concern. 

“There is a professor…” Septimus muttered.

“And who would that be? Surely not a very good keeper of time,” Marcia commented. 

“Dr. Pye…” he said. 

“Dr. Pye? As in Dr. Marcellus Pye? Why are you messing around with Alchemy when you should be enjoying free time before my lessons?” Marcia snapped. She didn’t trust Alchemy, nor Alchemists. Who needed it anyway when there was  **Magyk** ? 

It was then that a small knock on the door which prevented Septimus to reply that it was _his_ free time and he _could_ _do as he pleases._ Marcia marched to the door, still very much angry that _her_ special student was messing about with _Alchemy_ of all things. She opened the door harshly to see who wanted to bother her at this moment. 

Marcellus had been walking briskly to Marcia Overstrand’s office. Septimus had left his Private Studies Journal in the lab, which he would certainly need. Marcellus was acutely aware that his timer was almost to zero, and he’d hate to miss the meeting he’d waited for five hundred years for. But Septimus needed this book. So, Marcellus was rushing to the office of Marcia Overstrand, head of the  **Magykal** Department of the school and ExtraOrdinary Wizard. 

He knocked timidly on the wooden door. Marcellus had heard several stories about Marcia Overstrand and how intimidating she could be and how she absolutely hating others, even administration, interrupting her work. The door was quickly opened by an irritated Marcia, and Marcellus knew he had spelled doom for himself. This was it 537 years lead to dying by the hands of an angry woman. 

“What?” she snapped. Despite being quite intimidated, Marcellus couldn’t help but notice how well put together Marcia Overstrand was. She was a tall, sturdily built woman with amber skin and long dark curls. Her black suit with purple top seemed to compliment her in every way. Marcellus quickly forced his thoughts to the purpose of coming there. 

“My student left his book in the lab,” Marcellus said, attempting to sound bolder than he felt. One of Marcia’s green eyes twitched. With a single quick motion, Marcia took the journal from his hands. 

“Thank you. Now if you don’t mind, Dr. Pye, I must get back to teaching  _ my _ student that was twenty minutes late.” Marcia jeered already beginning to close the door. 

Marcellus wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to stay. Quickly glancing at his arm, he realized the numbers now all stated zero. Marcia Overstrand, the woman with bold green eyes and a strong personality, was meant to complete him. His soulmate. Marcellus wouldn’t believe it unless the evidence was apparent on his arm, not to mention centuries of evidence proving the reliability of the timers. 

“I know this is a bit forward of a question, but what number is displayed on your timer?” Marcellus blurted before Marcia could completely close the door. 

“What?” Marcia asked dubiously, keeping the door partially opened. She made no motion to show her timer, located on her forearm. 

“Please, Madam Overstrand, I’ll leave directly after,” Marcellus pleaded. He had to know. This would be the only way to know for certain. 

“Fine, but only to get you to leave,” Marcia said. She began to carefully roll up the sleeve of her suit jacket and shirt to reveal the timer. 

Marcellus’ breath caught in his throat. The numbers read zero like his, but it was possible that Marcia had met her soulmate some time ago. When there was silence in response to the showing of her timer, Marcia glanced at it herself. Her eyes instantly widened. Zero?! But this morning it had several hours! Did time truly move that quickly without her realizing? How long had it been zero? She hadn’t met with anyone she hadn’t already met before. Did she meet her  **Destined** partner without even realizing it?

“My teachers are soulmates?!” Septimus exclaimed from his seat, having been able to see the whole ordeal. Both Marcellus and Marcia looked at Septimus in shock, neither expecting his outburst. 

“Well...A promise is a promise, Madam Marcia. I’ll leave you to your lesson,” Marcellus said softly, turning to leave. 

“Wait,” Marcia said. She didn’t want to admit it, but Marcellus seemed likely to be who she was  **Destined** to be with. She also couldn’t help but be charmed by his style and composure, even if it seemed outdated by a large margin. “I’ll be done here in about two hours. Would you be willing to come back here then? I feel like we have a good bit to talk about,” Marcia said. 

“I have all the time in the world, Madam Marcia. Until then,” Marcellus said with a slight bow. With that, he left, and Marcia turned her attention to Septimus. 

“Don’t think this means you get off for being late again, young man. Now show me just how much you’ve ‘practiced’, as you claim,” Marcia said to her student. Said student instantly stopped smiling and almost complained, but he knew better than to try. Marcia smiled a bit to herself as Septimus prepared his  **Magyk** . Perhaps, Septimus being late hadn’t been such a bad thing this time. 


	4. Painful Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is when one feels the physical pain of their soulmate. Takes place after PathFinder of the TodHunter Moon sequel series. Also somewhat angsty but not too much.

It had been a few days since it had started. Neither Simon nor Lucy really knew where the dust was coming from that was always showing up on Simon’s cloak. Simon just thought it must be from his work as the Deputy Alchemist. It was very dusty in the lab, he’d claim. It soon became apparent that their thoughts were wrong. A dull pain resonated in both Lucy’s and Simon’s right eyes. It was much more apparent on Simon what the cause of the pain was. His right eye, turned to lapis lazuli while he teleported himself through the solid substance, was crumbling to dust. 

Lucy paced in their living room, her right eye throbbing and her head pounding. Simon lay upstairs in their bedroom, trying to cope with his own pain. She wasn’t sure of what to do. Septimus, Simon’s younger brother, had briefly explained something about all lapis lazuli crumbing to dust, but he had said there may be a way to reverse it. There was, however, no guarantee that everything would be alright. Based on the headache and various other small pains in her body, Lucy knew his eye wasn’t the only place lapis lazuli was in Simon’s body. 

Careful not to trip and hurt herself, Lucy climbed the stairs and went to her and Simon’s shared bedroom. She sat gently on the edge of the bed, hoping it wouldn’t shake Simon. Simon shifted his gaze from the window to his wife, now sitting beside him. 

“How are you feeling, dear?” Lucy asked, trying to hold a positive tone. 

“Physically, you’re fully aware of how I feel...I’m nearly certain we feel emotionally the same too..” Simon said, a deep exhaustion and sorrow in his eyes. Lucy didn’t have a good response, thus she fidgeted with one of her braids, which were becoming messier and messier with each day. She couldn’t stand seeing Simon like this, so defeated and sad. It was so unlike him that it scared her. Surely, he hadn’t given up, had he?

“Do you remember when we first met?” Simon said, staring out the window again. 

The question surprised Lucy, but she responded with a fond smile, “Yes, it was in a ballroom dancing class. You stood out like a sore thumb on the first day.” 

“That would be because I expected a  **Trance** class. Not a dancing one,” Simon said with a chuckle. 

“You were so determined to be the best though,” Lucy said, “Despite your lack of talent.” 

“Hey! My partner thought I was decent enough,” he said while looking at her with a smile. 

“We were only partners because we were the last two available,” she returned while gently pushing his arm. 

“Yeah, and you definitely did NOT like me.”

“In my defense, neither did my dad and you were bossy.” 

“I probably did deserve that shove for pulling your braid.” 

“You certainly did. Though, I doubt I would’ve pushed you so hard if I knew how much it’d hurt ME,” Lucy said with a laugh. Simon laughed too. 

“My head had a bruise for weeks.”

“I know. Your brothers would touch it CONSTANTLY.” 

The couple laughed for a moment. Lucy shifted to lay beside her husband and laid her head on his chest. Simon put an arm around her, his other hand reaching over and gently feeling her brown hair. 

They laid in silence, wishing that their lives could be simple. It had never been simple. Ever since realizing they were soulmates, nothing had gone right. They’d have to sneak out to see each other, because their fathers hated the other. When they tried to be married in secret, they were discovered and dragged apart. Simon disappeared for nearly two years pursuing the  **Darke** . After that, Simon couldn’t return to the Castle for several more years until by some miracle he was able to redeem himself. And now, just when Lucy thought she had her happy ending, Simon was on the edge of fading away. Tears pricked her brown eyes as she pulled herself closer to Simon. 

“Lucy,” Simon choked, sounding as if he may cry himself, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to give you much more than a lifetime of pain.” 

Lucy looked up at Simon in shock. “Don’t talk like that. That isn’t true,” she said quickly. 

“Isn’t it? I have scars proving just how much pain I’ve suffered, but it never just affected me. I was selfish and stupid and caused you more pain than anyone should have to feel. Even worse, you’re the one I told myself I was doing it for, despite knowing it’d hurt you,” Simon said, not able to look at Lucy as a single tear raced down his cheek. Lucy had had more than enough of his self-loathing. 

“Simon, I want you to look at me and listen well,” Lucy said boldy, sitting up and gently grabbing his chin. Simon didn’t resist. 

“Everything we endured. Every night I spent crying. Every sudden pain. Was worth it. You know why? Because it meant you were alive, and I knew that as long as you were alive, you’d come back to me. I’ve loved you since we were fourteen, and I’m not stopping now just because of a little pain.” she insisted, then her tone became more gentle, “The worst pain I’ve ever experienced was separation from you, Simon. Not being able to be with you killed me. I wanted to be by your side while you felt the pain and help you cope with it. I’m a strong girl, but I’m even stronger with you. I need you.” 

Lucy’s voice became more strained as tears formed more fiercely, “So you better not leave me again, ok? We’re finally together and married. Like we always wanted to be. Don’t you ruin that by giving up on me.” 

Tears flowed freely from Lucy’s soft brown eyes down her pale cheeks. Simon sat up the best he could and cupped Lucy’s cheek with one of his hands. He used his thumb to gently brush away a tear before pulling Lucy into a tight hug.

“I won’t leave you, Luce….I promise. I’m sorry for sounding like I was. I love you, and I could never do that to you. Never again.” Simon whispered while holding her close. Lucy held him equally as tight, entangling her fingers into his curly blonde hair. 

“I love you, too, Si,” Lucy sobbed. They remained holding each other for several minutes. Neither ever wanted to let go, as if afraid that letting go would separate them yet again. Eventually, Lucy pulled back smiling softly, her cheeks stained with tears. 

“You know, if we’re going to apologize for pain we've caused each other, I’d like to apologize for when William was born,” she said with a chuckle. 

Simon visibly cringed, “I will forever wonder why Dad was willing to go through that seven times.” Lucy laughed at Simon’s comment. They continued to hold each other loosely, laughing about times past. 

* * *

Late that night, as Lucy and Simon slept, a  **Magykal** force flowed through the whole earth, healing the crumbling lapis lazuli and restoring it to how it had been before. The next morning was met with joyous shouts in celebration for a happy ending at last.


	5. Never Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though there are soulmates, these two have choose their own destiny. Modern AU. Silas may be a bit OOC.

Simon walked through the hallways of the apartment complex him and his family lived in. Today was a very important day for him; he was going to tell his parents about his girlfriend, Lucy Gringe. Simon already knew that it was going to end poorly. Not only did his father, Silas, not approve of the Gringe family in the slightest, but there was the clear fact that Simon and Lucy were not  **Destined** . 

Simon had met his  **Destined** partner a few years previous, and he had already explained his feelings and intentions to them. He did not love his soulmate. Such statements would be received negatively, but Simon didn’t care. His love was Lucy Gringe. No matter how he thought about it, he would only ever love her. He loved her strong, determined attitude. How she would never take ‘no’ for an answer. He loved her long brown hair that she always kept in two tight braids. He loved her chestnut eyes and how they shined when she got excited. 

There was no other option. Simon had to stay with her, even if it meant leaving his family. 

Lucy made her journey home with purpose. The long walk to the edge of town gave her a lot of time to rehearse what she planned to tell her parents that evening. She was in love with Simon Heap. It was obvious to her that she could be with no one else. But, she knew that her confession would be met with hostility. 

_ He’s a worthless Heap! _ Her father would say.  _ I’ll never allow someone like that to be with my Lucy! _ But Lucy didn’t care. She didn’t care if her father hated him. She didn’t care if he didn’t have a lot of money. And she definitely didn’t care if he wasn’t her soulmate. Clearly it was a mistake that they weren’t soulmates anyway. She loved him, and she refused to let anyone keep her from showing that love. 

They both reached their respective homes and prepared themselves for the night ahead. Plans had already been made to meet up that night to discuss the reactions. So, with boldness and a bit of anxiety, they both entered their homes. 

  
  


Simon sat alone at a diner, taking occasional sips from the coffee in front of him. It was nearly one in the morning, which was the arranged meeting time. The diner he sat in was open 24 hours and was always packed, thus no suspicion arose with him sitting by himself so late. He sat silently, thinking over what had happened once he had gotten home and told his parents. 

_ “A Gringe?!” his father, Silas, had yelled, “Are you mad?!” _

_ “No, Dad, I love her,” Simon had said while trying to remain calm.  _

_ “She’s not even  _ **_Destined_ ** _ for you! Why would you ever want to be with a Gringe?! They’re a horrible lot,” Silas had continued.  _

_ “Lucy isn’t like her father, Dad,” Simon replied, his fist clenched and shaking.  _

_ “Silas, honey, do calm down a bit. There’s no need to shout. The kids are trying to eat in the other room,” Sarah said softly, putting a hand on Silas’ shoulder.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Sarah. It’s just I don’t want my son to waste his life with some disgusting Gringe,” Silas spat, crossing his arms. That was the final straw for Simon.  _

_ “She isn’t disgusting! She isn’t horrible! Lucy is wonderful and strong and beautiful! I won’t just sit here and let you call her those things! How dare you?!” Simon roared, standing, unable to contain his anger. His outburst clearly sparked something in Silas. _

_ “Don’t speak to me like that, Simon! I am your father! And no matter what you say, it won’t change two things: she’s a Gringe and she isn’t  _ **_Destined_ ** _ for you! I won’t allow you to chase after someone that isn’t right for you! Am I clear?!” Silas had yelled.  _

_ “Transparently,” Simon said bitterly before leaving the room. He left the apartment soon afterwards, taking as many of his personal belongings as he could fit into his backpack.  _

Simon glanced at the bag at his feet. Within it was his phone, charger, some clothes, books, and all the money he had. He sighed deeply and took another sip of his coffee. 

“I’m not late am I?” Simon heard a feminine voice say. He instantly opened his eyes and looked up at Lucy. She had visible tear stains and held a backpack of her own. 

“Not at all, Luce. I’m guessing it didn’t end well?” Simon asked, gesturing to her backpack. 

“No, it didn’t. I can see yours went similarly,” Lucy said while sitting down across from Simon. 

“How did you parents react?” he asked carefully, hoping it wasn’t too bad. 

“Dad started yelling, Mom started crying then yelling. About what I expected actually... Didn’t stop me from hoping they’d take it better,” she replied while rubbing away a stray tear. 

“I know, Luce,” Simon said while reaching out and gingerly grabbing one of her hands, “I’m sorry that this had to happen. I wish it didn’t, but it was going to sooner or later..” 

“Don’t apologize, Si. We prepared for this. Your aunt knows, right?” she asked. 

“Ya, Aunt Zelda said we could stay with her a little while, if needed. She has a spare room. Obviously there’d be a few rules, but we could go there until we have a full plan,” he reassured her. 

“Alright. We’ll leave in the morning on the ferry to the Port then travel to her house. Sound like a plan?” she said. 

“Definitely, but for now, want to get something to eat? I didn’t get dinner.” Simon offered with a small smile. 

“I’d like that, Si. I didn’t either,” Lucy agreed, returning the smile. 

They spent most of the early morning hours together, planning and enjoying each others’ company. It didn’t matter if their parents didn’t approve of them. They were staying together, and when they were together, they were happy. And that's all that mattered to them. 

* * *

“Simon?” Lucy said as they rode the early morning barge to the Port.

“Yes, Lucy?” he replied quickly. 

“I love you, and I always will.” 

“I love you too. Never forget that.” he said softly before giving her a small kiss. 


	6. Words and Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where when one writes or draws on their skin, it appears on their soulmate's skin. Modern AU.

Simon was not a very artistic person. He only ever remembered drawing as a child on paper. He never once thought of drawing on his body. This is why it startled him so much when he saw a small flower on his left arm. Simon was confused at first, but he quickly learned that the drawings were from his  **Destined** partner. He started wearing long sleeves. He didn’t have time to be worried about a soulmate. He had his studies to focus on and good friends that depended on him. 

Lucy loved to sketch. She wasn’t very good at drawing most things, but she often drew her own patterns for her next embroidery project. This usually included flowers. She’d often practice sketching small flowers in the margins of her paper instead of paying much attention in class. 

One day in class, the teacher began to talk about something that actually caught Lucy’s attention:  **Destined** partners. Lucy had heard about them her whole live, but she loved the thought of having one person that you were connected. Thoughts of sending notes through writing on your arm were Lucy’s favorite. It just seemed so sweet. Then the idea occurred to her. She could draw on her arm, that way she could discover who her soulmate was! But what to draw… Why not flowers? She was best at that, and she’d be able to recognize it easily. 

“What’d you do today?” Lucy asked Simon, walking up to his locker as he grabbed various items. 

“Well, science was pretty interesting today. The teacher said we might get a chance to hear the famous Alchemist, Marcellus Pye, speak. What about you? Did you actually pay attention in any class today?” Simon responded to his friend. Throughout Middle School, the pair had ignored each other, mostly due to their fathers’ dislike of the other’s father. Once they became Freshmen in High School, they both agreed to put the past troubles behind them. They had become fast friends. 

“Yes, I paid attention in art class,” Lucy said while crossing her arms. 

“I’m not surprised,” Simon said, “I see you added to the collection.” Simon gestured to the ink marks on Lucy’s arms. She drew on them everyday. Almost her whole left arm was covered, but her right arm had a few, more shaky drawings. 

“What else am I going to do in math class?”

“I don’t know, math?”

“I think I found a much more productive use of my time.” 

Simon rolled his eyes with a fond smile. Lucy never was much for school, and he knew this. He pulled his backpack on and closed his locker. Lucy trotted up to his side. Together, they left the school, chatting about various topics. They walked to Lucy’s house, which lay on the edge of town near where her father ran the toll bridge. A few buildings away, they both stopped. 

“Better get going. I doubt your Dad will be pleased to see me. See you tomorrow, Lucy,” Simon said before turning to leave. 

“‘Bye,” Lucy returned then walked the rest of the way to her house. 

Simon had a little longer of a walk home. He lived in a large apartment complex by the edge of town. He made progress to the small room that housed his family of nine. As he walked, he wore a smile. Lucy Gringe occupied his thoughts. Simon loved to think about Lucy. She was like a beacon of relief when he was stressed. She made sure he didn’t go overboard with his studies and forget to take care of himself. 

Simon felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled out the phone that his parents had gotten him for his sixteenth birthday. They had gotten it for him since he was now in High School, whereas his siblings were still in Middle and Elementary School, and he often walked home alone. Simon looked at his phone and saw a text message notification. 

Unlocking his phone, he read the message: 

From: Lucy Gringe

“let me know when you get home so you can help me with homework :)”

Simon quickly replied:

To: Lucy Gringe

“you mean do it for you??”

From: Lucy Gringe

“I know what I said”

He chuckled and put his phone back into his pocket as he opened the door to the apartment building his family’s room was in. Several hallways and staircases, Simon reached the door to the apartment, the Big Red Door, as it was referred to. He pulled out his keys and went inside. The one-roomed apartment was crowded, as always. Sam, Edd and Erik, and Jojo all sat at a large folding table that filled the main part of the front of the room. They each had various school books on the table, mixed with the plethora of other books that filled the room. Nicko and Jenna played together on the floor on the far side of the room. 

“Simon’s home!” the shout came from the youngest of the Heaps, Jenna. She ran up to Simon and threw her arms around him. Simon hugged her back while also closing the door behind him. 

“How was school today, dear?” Sarah asked, sitting at the crowded table helping Jojo with his homework. 

“It was good, Mum. One of my friends needs help with an assignment, may I go into your room and call them?” Simon said. 

“Of course, try to keep it short though. I need your help watching your siblings tonight.” Sarah said before returning her focus to Jojo, who looked thoroughly baffled with multiplication. Simon nodded and walked across the room, dodging various books, toys, and other items on the floor, to the ladder that stood against the left-hand wall. 

The ladder led to a small space that Simon’s father, Silas, had found when Sarah had insisted on getting an area away from six growing boys. Simon climbed the ladder into the attic-like space. It was sparsely furnished, only having a bed and a desk, which had the sole laptop the family owned and the drawers were filled with Sarah and Silas’s possessions. 

Simon put his backpack on the floor beside the desk and took a seat in front of it. He logged into a video chat and called Lucy’s computer. It wasn’t a long wait. 

“About time,” Lucy joked.

“Very funny. What’s so hard this time?”

“Math. Algebra isn’t as easy as you claim it is.” 

“Fine, let's get started then.”

An hour later, Simon had finished his homework assignments and had was finishing explaining a problem to Lucy. 

“And so, x equals 24. Understand how I got that?” Simon said, holding up a sheet of paper that had a fully worked problem largely written on it. 

“I think so. Thanks, Si! That’s the last of it!” she said, “Now, I got a random question for you that’s been on my mind all day.” 

“Shoot.”

“Do you want to find your soulmate?”

The question didn’t surprise Simon. He knew that that was all Lucy thought about. She was always drawing on her arm in an attempt to spot her  **Destined** partner. Simon, however, put a conscious effort to not see any markings on his body. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his bare arms outside of bathing. And even when he bathed, he purposefully didn’t focus on the patterns on his skin. 

“One day, but school is my priority.” 

This statement was only partially true. Simon loved school. He wanted to be the best student he could be, but that wasn’t the sole reason he refused to dwell on the thought of a soulmate. The main reason, though he’d never tell anyone, was he was afraid that he would discover that Lucy  _ wasn’t _ his soulmate. 

“Should’ve guessed. I’m going to find my soulmate. In fact, I’m doing it tonight.”

“How exactly are you going to do that?” 

“I’m going to write them a note and see if they respond!”

“You can’t guarantee they’ll reply to whatever you write. They may already ignore everything you draw. I would have by now.” 

“Oh shut up, Si. This’ll work, you’ll see!” Lucy said with a huff. She stood and walked off. She returned shortly, holding a black pen. 

“What are you gonna write? ‘Dear soulmate, this is your obsessing soulmate that wants to meet you! Kisses!’?” Simon teased. Lucy stuck her tongue out in reply before writing on her right arm the best she could. 

While she wrote, Simon pulled off the jacket he was wearing. He hadn’t had any long sleeve shirts clean, so he had put on short sleeves with a jacket that morning. But it was hot in the space that made up his parents’ room. Simon folded his arms and sat quietly. 

His green eyes caught movement on his arm. His first thought was a bug, thus he quickly unfolded his arms and brushed his hand across his arms, in attempt to knock off the supposed bug. Simon looked at his arm to ensure there was no longer a bug on his person, but instead he saw the slow progression of words appearing on his inner right forearm. 

The words read:

‘Dear soulmate, I’ve been wanting to meet you for a while now. You probably guessed that from the drawings on your arms. Would you meet me after school at Ma Custard’s Sweet Shoppe? From, your soulmate.’

“There! I did it! I invited them to meet me somewhere tomorrow! And I’m not gonna tell you where so you won’t ruin it!” Lucy said with a satisfied smile. Simon got the feeling that he knew the location, but he decided against informing her. 

“Are you sure your dad will be ok with you staying out?” Simon asked, knowing he’d get permission relatively easily. 

“If I’m real nice to him at dinner and breakfast,” Lucy said, “Speaking of which, Ma said she wanted help cooking tonight, since Rupert just got home from sailing for about a week. So, I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Si!” Lucy said with a smile. She gave a small wave.

“See ya,” Simon replied before hanging up. He logged out of his user and shutdown the computer. Tomorrow was going to be eventful. 

 

The next day, Simon awoke by an alarm on his phone. Today was an important day, and Simon had to get ready for it. He quickly went through the morning route of waking up each of his siblings and cooking them breakfast. Mum used to do this, but recently Simon thought she looked increasingly tired. He had decided to take responsibility of his siblings best he could, when he could. 

Simon soon had a group of tired eight to fourteen years olds sitting around the large folding table that Simon had set up after his brothers had gotten off their floor beds. He gave each of them a portion of the breakfast he had made. While his siblings ate, Simon went to a small area in the room that have a curtain, intended as an area for each of them to change clothes privately. 

He slipped on the nicest casual clothes he had clean: a black and white horizontal striped t-shirt, a blue hoodie, and dark jeans. He slipped on his shoes quickly as he crossed back over to his siblings, who were finishing their breakfast meal. 

“Okay, everyone, go get ready for school,” Simon told his siblings. They all began to get dressed and collect their items, various banter mixed into the process. 

“Hey, that’s my jacket!”

“Too bad.”

“You’re so mean, Edd!”

“What are you gonna do about it, Jojo?” 

“Edd, give Jojo his jacket. You have your own.”

“You can’t tell me what to do, Simon!”

“Do I need to get Mum?” 

Whatever came up, Simon could quickly solve the problem by threatening to get Sarah. They had all seen their mother angry before, and none of them wanted a repeat of it. Soon, they were all dressed and had their bags ready. It was then that Sarah came down the ladder, looking stressed. 

“I’m sorry, I overslept! Come on children. We need to get...ready?” Sarah paused and looked at the scene before her. Every last one of her children were fully dressed, fed (Jenna and Nicko still had crumbs on their face), and ready to leave the house. 

“All ready to go, Mum!” Jenna said cheerfully while hugging Sarah's legs. Sarah smiled and mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to Simon. The Heaps, minus Silas, all travelled together through the Ramblings and exited on the street. Sarah took Jojo, Nicko, and Jenna in one direction to take them to Elementary School, and Simon lead his other brothers to the Middle School before travelling alone to High School. 

Simon arrived at school and saw unmistakable brown braids charging towards him. Lucy had outdone herself today. She wore a dress that she had clearly embroidered flowers on, but it was obviously the best one she had ever done. Her hair was neatly braided with ribbons perfectly laced through them. Yet, she still wore her brown combat boots.

“‘Bout time you showed up. How do I look?” Lucy said while twirling. 

“Like you’re going on a date this afternoon,” Simon said, trying not to stare. She looked gorgeous, but he couldn’t just say that  aloud. 

“Well so do you, Mister Stripe-Shirt. Last time you wore that was for that presentation that we had to look professional for,” Lucy said, glancing at his outfit. 

“Can I not just want to dress nicely?” Simon said, hoping that she wouldn’t assume HE had a date that afternoon. 

“Ok, ok, let’s just get going,” Lucy said before turning to enter the school. 

The day passed fairly quickly for both Simon and Lucy. Lucy refrained from adding new drawings to her arms, in hopes to not agitate her soulmate. Simon, for once, couldn’t focus in class. His mind was filled with worst-case scenarios of when Lucy discovered him to be her  **Destined** partner. Would she be happy? Would she be upset? Would she think he was lying? He tried to force the thoughts away. They were only making him more nervous and worried. He needed to make a plan. Simon pulled out a sheet of paper and began to write what he planned to say. 

By the end of the day, Lucy was bursting with excitement. She walked confidently down the hallway to Simon and pushed him playfully. 

“I’m afraid I have to go on alone. I have a date, and I don’t want you to beat up whoever my soulmate is,” Lucy said with a smile before trotting off. 

“You don’t have to worry about that one, Luce,” Simon chuckled to himself. He grabbed his belongings and slipped into the bathroom. All attempts to calm his curly blonde hair were in vain, so he just accepted the organized mess. He then left school to make his own way to Ma Custard’s Sweet Shoppe. 

Soon he was approaching the small building that was Ma Custard’s. It was a square, one-story building. It looked smaller than most of the surrounding buildings, but it had a warmth to it that brought customers in for a freshly baked pastry or various sweet candy. Lucy stood in front of the confectionary expectantly. Simon pulled his hood over his identifiable blonde hair and walked up to Lucy. 

“Are you the one that wrote the note?” Simon asked, trying to sound casual, but polite. 

“Yep, Lucy Gringe. It’s nice to finally meet you,” Lucy said with a smile and holding out a hand. 

“Likewise,” Simon said while shaking her hand. He shook slightly from nervousness as he reached up to pull off his hood. It would be best not to avoid the inevitable. 

Before he could pull it off, Lucy spoke, “You have the most incredible green eyes.” Simon blushed. Flattery was not what he was expecting Lucy to go too. He quickly pulled off his hood. 

“I’m sorry, Lucy. I promise I didn’t follow you. It’s me, I’m your  **Destined** partner,” Simon said quickly, eyes closed. Simon didn’t see it, but Lucy wore a humored expression. She may not be an excellent student, but she had figured out they were soulmates very quickly. 

“Si, I want you to open you’re lovely green eyes right now and look at me,” Lucy said softly. He obeyed. Lucy had gotten closer and smiled at him. 

“Aren’t you disappointed that it’s me?” Simon asked quietly. 

“Why would I be disappointed that I’m going to spend my life with my best friend?” Lucy replied with a small laugh. Simon slowly began to chuckle himself. He had gotten himself all worked up over nothing. Of course, she’d be happy.

“In that case, I suppose we should consider this a date, huh?”

“Obviously.”

“Then allow me to purchase us some sweets to start us off.”

The pair walked into the sweet shop hand-in-hand with smiles on their lips. From that day on, Simon wore short sleeves again, proud to show who he was  **Destined** with. 


End file.
